Birds of a Feather
by Neat-Trick
Summary: Three former rangers are called back into duty which leads to a few turns of events.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that I am borrowing to create this work of fiction or the series that they come from, or any pop culture references that I may chose to include.

Author's notes: None as of yet. It's all pretty straightforward so far.

* * *

Prologue

Dulcea could tell when something bad was going to happen. It was an ability that came with being in tune with her ninjetti spirit. It came to be a useful ability; it helped her know if she needed to help someone, or alert others on Phados that help was needed. Dulcea prided herself on this ability.

At the moment, Dulcea was having one of these feelings. She was used to it. They would often come to her while she meditating on her plateau, and warn her of someone trying to come and get the great power, or of a problem arising in the populated area of the planet. But this was a different feeling, that didn't have to do with Phados. No, this feeling was about Earth. It wasn't often that she had feelings about other planets. It had been almost a millennia since one. Feelings about other planets only came when the event was going to be particularly disastrous.

Dulcea stopped her meditation immediately, stood and walked to the fire that she kept in the middle of the plateau. Earth was going to need help, and as she knew it, there were no power rangers on the planet that were active. As much as she disliked it, she would have to take matters into her own hands to help Earth. She grabbed a handful of sand from the dish near her and threw it into the fire. After this action she closed her eyes, speaking in ancient incantations she had learned long ago. "Ndse ot-em ehtre Earthen Warriors." Her eyes opened quickly and she saw the customary shimmer of bluish sparkles that told her the spell was complete. Now all she had to do was wait.

Waiting didn't take very long either. It was only moments after the spell was complete that three beams of white light came down to the plateau, then faded, revealing three young women. She recognized two of the women. "Aisha, Kimberly." She greeted them with a courteous nod, and then looked to third, an Asian, with long jet black hair. "I'm afraid I do not know your name." The three weren't dressed as warriors which, now that she knew who she was dealing with, didn't really surprise Dulcea. They were all very casual, with jeans and t-shirts.

"I'm Trini." She introduces herself in a bewildered manner.

"Dulcea." Dulcea nodded one more. "I'm afraid we have very little time to lose."

"Maybe we could lose some of it getting an explanation as to what's going on." Aisha put her hands on her hips. She wasn't just going to accept getting teleported to a distant planet without warning while she was in the middle of a reunion lunch with Kim and Trini.

Dulcea gave Aisha a look suggesting that she didn't appreciate the attitude that she was receiving. "Your planet is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" Kim was the next to pose a question. Out of the three she seemed the least confused and most in control, a change from her teen years when it had almost always been the opposite.

"An evil being known as Mara has broken out of her entombed prison and is taking over the moon as we speak. Soon she will try to take over Earth." Dulcea explained as she arranged various items in front of her. If there was ever a time for multitasking this was it.

Trini stood a little straighter, quickly figuring things out. She had gotten the story of who Dulcea was from Kim and Billy a long time ago. "And you want us to stop her."

"Yes. I believe that Mara will attack as soon as she has set up a secure base on the moon. I'm going to send you three through the Neola jungle to retrieve the great power so you will be able to stop her and stop any further attacks that may come along."

"And if we say no?" Kim crossed her arms over her chest. It was a lot to become a ranger again. You had to dedicate your life to it. Not that she had much of a life other than her schooling anyways. She was in her senior year of college. After graduating she had put off college for a few year to officially compete in the Pan Globals, which turned into a few years to model and participate in minor acting jobs. Now she was a student, and dedicated to it.

Dulcea stopped arranging things and looked the three women in the eyes. "Mara is a powerful and evil witch. She will stop at nothing to gain power and that includes murdering as many innocents as it takes…If nobody attempts to stop her she will surely succeed and the world as you know it will be over and she will move on to conquering other planets. There is very little time for organization; you three are the only chance the planet has." She paused as her tone gained a fierceness and took a deep breath. "I know that you are former rangers, and that you have the skills to defeat Mara. You need to take the power and save your planet."

"I'm in." Kim uncrossed her arms, giving a bit of a smile. "Can't let the planet get taken over or anything."

"Me too." Aisha nodded. "This Mara chick won't know what hit her."

"I guess I'll make the third." Trini agreed. "Once a ranger, always a ranger."

Dulcea finally smiled. Just a little. And then it faded. She couldn't let this moment soften her that much. "Then we will proceed. First we call upon the spirits of the ninjetti and find your spirit animals." She grabbed another handful of sand. "Close your eyes, and look within your soul." The three girls complied, and Dulcea blew the sand across the fire.

Their street clothes transformed into the outfits of ninjetti warriors. Kim's was pink, while Aisha's and Trini's were yellow. The three removed their masks, and looked down at the amulets on their chests that revealed their new totems. All three were relatively surprised.

Dulcea walked over to Aisha first. "Aisha, loyal and aggressive, you are the Swallow." She stepped over to Trini. "Trini, graceful and powerful, you are the Crane." Finally she stepped over to Kim, who was fingering the amulet in a state of something that was close to shock. "Kimberly, fierce and protective, you are the Hawk."

"Why aren't our spirit animals the same?" Kim asked quietly. She didn't really care, it was just that she had thought you could only have one spirit animal.

"Much time has passed since you came here last." Dulcea began. "Your spirit animal has adapted to fit with your changes in personality." She paused. "I'm afraid once you leave you will be on your own. And you must leave now if you want to have any chance of defeating Mara."

"Right." Aisha nodded. "Let's go guys." She started down the steps that she had once taken, with Trini right behind her.

Kim took an extra second to say something to Dulcea. "Thank you for calling us Dulcea."

"It was my duty. You will make an excellent team."

Kim smiled and started down off the plateau, going after her friends.

* * *

Tommy Oliver looked across Angel Grove Park as he sat down on top of a picnic table. It had been a long time since he had been there…nearly four years probably. He was waiting for others to arrive. A small reunion of sorts had been organized to occur on one of Angel Grove's Power Ranger celebration weekends. He was waiting on Adam, and Jason. They were the only two that could make it. The reunion was going to be very small, but he didn't really care at this point. It was good to finally be able to relax a little.

Just as he was having this thought, there was a flash of red light, and about twenty or so crimson, human-sized crows stood before him. They reminded him of Tengas, but he could tell there was something different about them. In the instant that they appeared, he jumped to his feet, ready to fight them until help made an appearance.

* * *

Thoughts? 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that I am borrowing to create this work of fiction or the series that they come from, or any pop culture references that I may chose to include.

Author's notes: Thank you reviewers. I'm really glad that I have your support.

* * *

Chapter One

"This Mara chick sure has great timing." Aisha grumbled as they started their hike through the Neola jungle. "We barely got into our reunion lunch." The three had been meeting up, having a picnic in Florida. Aisha had been returning from Africa, And Trini had come down from her home in New York to visit them both. They had just started to eat, and Kim had just finished explaining what had been going on in her life. All three had been having a good time, and were laughing, until there was a sudden sensation of teleportation and they had been brought to Phados, where they found themselves becoming rangers once more.

"Yeah…" Kim trailed off. "But this is more important. Besides. We have plenty of time to talk. You remember how long this takes."

"I don't." Trini interjected, reminding the others that she was the one thrown the hardest into the deep end.

"Well it takes a while." Aisha informed her fellow yellow. "It's a hike."

Despite Kim's encouraging, it was this comment that threw them into a silence. As the path got narrower, they shifted into an order. Kim took the lead, with Trini in the middle, and Aisha brought up the rear. It was established. Even when the path widened once more they didn't shift back.

The group walked in the quiet, thinking. Trini was thinking about the sudden change of events. Rangering again, with a new set of powers. New to her in any case. What was going to happen? There were only three of them. Would they really be able to fight off a new evil army? Would Mara leave after one defeat? Or would she be like Rita and Zedd and just keep trying?

Trini had agreed to take the powers just now…she wasn't about to let the world go into ruins and destruction. But she did have a life now. It wasn't just school and maybe a date here and there. Now she was working; she probably couldn't juggle the responsibilities of everything. Trini's main concern was getting to the power, and defeating this new enemy, but her secondary concern was what would happen afterwards.

Aisha reflected more on what the fight's were going to be like. She wasn't in shape anymore. She hadn't been fighting since she left Angel Grove for Africa. That made her nervous. She could remember the fights when she first became a ranger. She had been training at that point, and after fights she was still exhausted. What would happen if she couldn't last in a battle? She only would have two other rangers backing her up. And what if they lost energy? Mara would be able to win with no problems. They couldn't just let that happen. But what if it did?

Kim's concerns laid with the team itself. Why them, three women, who hadn't been rangers since their teen years? Kim knew from the news that there had been other teams since their own era. Surely they would make better choices for warriors to save the planet.

And what had happened with the powers? Two yellow rangers, one pink. It hadn't escaped her that the totems were now all birds. A swallow, a hawk, and a crane. She was no longer the crane, and looking more closely at it she realized that Trini probably did make more sense as the crane anyways. But why were they all birds? She had never seen something so unified.

Did that mean that the team would be unified? They were friends…sure…but they had never fought as one. Kimberly had fought alongside both of them. She had developed a unique form of teamwork with each of them. But they had never fought together. What if they couldn't develop an effective system? Would this team…this somewhat, if not completely random, and out of practice team be able to pull it together and defeat evil?

These weren't her only concerns. Who would lead the team? Zordon was gone. Dulcea couldn't leave the plateau, and they obviously couldn't base themselves on Phados. Could they have a team without a more knowledgeable mentor? Wasn't the mentor the one who was always passing along the new equipment and knowledge? How would they get those?

And out of the three of them who would be team leader? No one had any leadership experience. They were never in the position. Would anyone of them just take control? Would it be forced?

In her teens she had never thought about any of this. Everything then had just fallen into place. But clearly there was a lot that went into creating a team of power rangers. Could they handle it all on their own?

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." It was a long time into their journey when Trini broke the silence, glancing around an open area, filled with many bones, partial skeletons of creatures.

"That's what Adam said." Kim stopped walking and turned so she was facing the yellow ninjas. "This place is as good as any to stop for a break. It's about halfway, right 'Sha?"

Aisha nodded, her eyes settling on the pile of bones in the middle. "Yeah. It's also where we learned a lot more about dinosaur anatomy." She pointed to the large skull. I guess he didn't pull himself together like Rocky thought."

All three laughed, including Trini, who had heard the story more than once. "Tommy actually rode that thing?" She sat down on a rock. "He never seemed like the cowboy type."

"Trust me. He's not." Kim giggled a little. "He looked scared out of his mind." She took a seat on a different mossy rock.

The three laughed again. "You know, Tommy would just about die if he heard you guys talking about him like this right?" Aisha commented, a grin on her face.

"Well he can't hear us. Besides, even if he could, what exactly is he gonna do? Fight us?"

"Kim I'd watch who you're challenging." Trini teased her friend, slightly surprised at the ease with which her friend was referring to her ex. "If what Jason told me is right Tommy just finished up another run as a ranger."

Aisha choked back a laugh. "You're kidding." This was funny. Yeah, they didn't have a whole lot of room to talk as they were on a quest for powers themselves, but this was their first or second time. Tommy on the other hand had done it about as many times as they could count on one hand. "What color this time?"

"I think Jason said black." Trini informed.

Kim stood again. "Jeez, is he trying to touch every color in the spectrum?"

Before anyone could answer her there was a loud grumbling sound and the group turned to find one of the skeletons standing, alive and advancing towards them. "So is this what it was like the first time around?" Trini asked slightly nervously, apprehensive about the first time she would actually have to fight.

The three warriors slipped into defensive stances, backing away from the advancing dinosaur. "Pretty much."

* * *

Tommy wasn't doing well in his fight against these strange Tengas. Only he didn't want to admit this. No matter what would happen he would get back and try a different assault on the over grown birds. It was only when he landed at the foot of a tree after being thrown by two of the Tengas did he realize that maybe things weren't going well.

He couldn't figure out what it was. Yes, Tengas had always been strong enough that you needed to be morphed to fight them effectively. But even then you could normally hold them off for a while. However Tommy was getting nowhere with them, and he was starting to worry.

"I guess you couldn't stay away from the fight for too long huh Tommy?" A hand clapped down on Tommy's shoulder, and he pushed himself up from the ground to see a serious, but grinning Jason in front of him with Adam next to him.

"I guess you could say that." Tommy informed his longtime friend. "What do you say we take these guys?"

"Can't think of a better reunion." Adam offered him a hand and the former dinozord, white tiger, falcon, red zeo, red turbo, and black dino thunder stood. "Let's do it."

* * *

Thoughts? 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that I am borrowing to create this work of fiction or the series that they come from, or any pop culture references that I may chose to include.

Author's notes: Thank you reviewers. I look forward to reading your feedback every time that I post.

I had a really hard time writing this particular battle scene, so it's not really included, I hope the information provided is enough for you.

* * *

Chapter Two

"That wasn't so bad." Trini wiped her gloved hands against her legs, glancing down at the new pile of bones in the middle of the clearing.

"Easy for you to say." Kim grumbled a little, shifting some of the bones off of her and to the side of where she was splayed across the ground. "You weren't going for a ride inside of the damn thing."

Aisha laughed offering the pink ninja a hand. "Come on Kim. It's not our fault that you're the smallest and were the best candidate for the job. You have to be small to fit inside a dinosaur so you can take him apart."

"Oh don't bring up her size, Aisha." Trini sighed as they started walking again. "She'll just start complaining about unfair genetics and then she'll brag about her lightening metabolism." She rolled her eyes a little remembering the way a teenage Kimberly would always defend herself against the teasing of Jason and the others by bringing up these reasons.

"Hey!" Kim protested. "I resent that."

"You resemble it.' Trini corrected, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Trini, it's not my fault. People are always forgetting that since my parents are both of--."

"Less than average height it's only natural that I'm a little on the short side." Trini finished the sentence with her friend and then continued as Kim abruptly stopped. "And when you've been working in gymnastics and other athletics since you were four like I have you develop a quick metabolism that sticks with you." Both yellow rangers burst into laughter at the end of Trini's mocking of Kim's speech.

Kim stepped a few feet in front of them crossing her arms over her chest in a pretend huff of indignation. "Well see if I ever …" She trailed off, unable to think of something suitably threatening. "Oh bite me." She muttered under her breath.

All the two yellow ninjas could do was laugh.

* * *

A young woman sat lazily in a silver and red throne, looking down and picking at her painted blood red fingernails. She appeared to be young and in her twenties, with shoulder length black hair that always appeared slightly wet and stringy; she had a thin, yet almost muscular appearance accentuated by a tight fitting sleeveless black sating dress. Her eyes and lips were colored in a rusty red that contrasted against her starkly pale skin and made her look positively evil. Which was good, because that was exactly the look she was going for.

"Mistress Mara…" A strong male voice spoke from the entryway that was behind the throne, asking for permission to enter.

"What Cassio?" She snapped quickly, implying that her servant could enter. She wasn't in the mood for any interaction, not when she had important operations in the midst of being completed.

There were a few footsteps, stopping once the form stood next to the throne. "Our sources have informed me that there are three humans on Phaedos."

Mara sighed. "People go to Phaedos all the time Cassio. If that's all this is about then leave. I'm not in the mood to deal with your drivel."

"Our sources informed me that they are going after the Great Power." Cassio persisted.

"What!" Mara turned her head swiftly, facing a figure in completely black armor with a helmet to match concealing his face. "What else did your our sources tell you?"

Cassio hesitated. "That three other humans are on Earth fighting your Blood Tengas."

"And do they have powers?" Mara demanded clenching her teeth.

"No it appears that they are powerless."

"Fine. Then the Blood Tengas will kill them and continue on their mission of terrorizing that city. Angel Grove will be the key to conquering Earth." Mara seemed content in knowing that this portion of her plan was still in tact.

"And what do you wish to do about the three on Phaedos, Mistress?" Cassio asked quietly.

"My powers are useless on Phaedos, there's nothing that I can do. Perhaps if I had better sources we could have prevented this little problem before it began." Mara stood, causing Cassio to back up a little. "We will hope that these humans are as useless as the rest of the species and that they fail in the quest for the power. In the meantime, I am bored. I want a way to watch what is occurring on Earth."

"I will look into that Mistress." Cassio bowed his head, prepared to leave.

"Cassio you won't look into it." Mara corrected. "You will find a way. Before my Tengas kill those humans. I want to witness there deaths and it would be a shame if I had to go down to Earth myself. Who knows what I might get on my dress?"

"Yes Mistress Mara."

* * *

"These guys harder than you remember?" Adam asked Tommy, breathing heavily. The three former rangers were all huddled behind a tree, attempting to catch their breaths. The Tengas were bustling around a small area of the park, looking for them.

"Just a tad." Tommy nodded, using one hand to attempt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Well we never could handle them without our powers." Adam commented. "Think the latest ranger team will show up anytime soon?"

Jason smirked again, despite the situation. No other people were around anyways, so as long as they kept the overgrown birds contained things should be OK. "Tommy's part of the latest ranger team."

"And you're not morphing because…?" Adam raised an eyebrow at him dumfounded. He'd kill the man in front of him if he was going to have serious bruises in the morning because Tommy wasn't using his powers.

"It's a long story that ends with losing our powers to destroy the evil guy." Tommy sighed. "As far as I know, no other ranger team has shown up yet.'

"Great. So we're screwed." Adam closed his eyes, leaning his head against the tree.

A loud squawking occurred and a Tenga jumped in front of them. They all jumped to their feet, back into fighting positions. "Nah." Jason dismissed, flipping over the bird. "We're just going to have to be a bit more creative until the cavalry arrives."

"If there is one." Adam muttered darkly, jumping into the fight.

* * *

"Wow." Trini spoke quietly, her head tilted back allowing her to look at the large monolith in front of her. "This is amazing."

The others didn't say anything, allowing the awe to sink in for a moment. Although Kim and Aisha had both been to the monument before there was nothing quite so amazing as standing in front of something so large and stunning. They were looking at it, towards the stone door with four empty molds in each corner, when there was a crumbling noise, that was somewhat like footsteps. Kim became more alert. "Did you just hear what I just heard?" She asked turning and glancing around.

Aisha nodded. "Something tells me that noise doesn't come from an ordinary bird or anything." She also started to look around for some source of the noise but found none.

"Oof." Kim grunted as she fell to the ground, knocked over by an invisible source. Her two companions were knocked down just as quickly. "Something tells me that we're gonna have to morph for this one." She braced her arms on the ground and flipped up into a standing position. "Ninjetti! The Hawk!"

"The Swallow!"

"The Crane!"

Her companions shouted out their respective totems and together their hoods and masks traveled upwards, securing themselves over their faces. Almost instantaneously a faint bluish outline of a figure could be seen. "Let's get this guy girls."

The three ninjas started a barrage of attacks on the creature, handling it with kicks and punches, while avoiding it's own attempts with flips and other maneuvers. The attacks only stopped when the near invisible figure was sent into the steaming hot pond.

Immediately after that the ground started to shake and the girls pulled off their masks as the door to the monolith slid back revealing another smaller tower with a gold coin in the center. Flying away from the gold coin were three small, golden birds that went to fly around the human with corresponding breed, enveloping them in a flash of light that changed their ninja clothing into full on armor.

"All right!" The three cheered for a moment, proud of their success. "Let's get back to Earth and see what sort of trouble Mara's been stirring up." Kim spoke to her companions. They nodded in agreement, and placed their hands on their belts starting the sequence for teleportation.

* * *

Tommy had just been thrown into a tree when he saw the three flashes of light that signified teleportation. A pink, and two yellow rangers appear. Almost instantly he was relieved, yet confused. Two yellow rangers?

Adam and Jason were thrown down next to them just as surprised by the sudden appearance.

"You know of all the things we could be dealing with for our first battle," A strong feminine voice came out of the Pink Ranger's helmet. "saving their butts was not one option that I had encountered." The rangers slipped into a defensive position, starting to fight the Tengas.

* * *

Thoughts? Bonus points for anyone who can find the hidden Wizard of Oz reference. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that I am borrowing to create this work of fiction or the series that they come from, or any pop culture references that I may chose to include.

Author's Notes: Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm so sorry that this took so long. My computer crashed and I didn't have time to use any one else's. If you've been patient with me I thank you.

* * *

Chapter Three

Aisha and Trini smiled beneath their helmets at Kim's comment, also seeing the immense irony of the situation they had been recently thrust into. What with Tommy having just finished a run with being a ranger, and all three of the men having been rangers who generally came to the rescue, it was interesting to have the tables turned and see them needing the help.

They started to fight against the birds, getting readjusted to having the power flowing through their veins, and the strength that it came with. As they fought, they rounded up the birds in one location, while Tommy, Adam, and Jason gathered by a tree and started to catch their breaths, content in allowing the rangers to handle the overgrown birds.

The three women were calling on their weapons, ready to finish destroying the birds, when Tengas vanished in a flash of crimson light. The rangers looked to each other for a moment as the sky started to darken to a black, concerned that the fight wasn't quite as over as they had thought. Their thoughts were confirmed when a flash of red lighting appeared on the sky that's bolt came down to the ground, remaining a few seconds. When it disappeared, a young woman in a black silk gown was standing in it's place. She held in her hand a small scepter, with a dark red gem that appeared almost black. "So…I see that you humans can reach the Great Power. I suppose I should rethink my strategy now, seeing as I have you three to deal with now."

"Let me help you with that, Mara." Kim stepped so she was slightly in front of Trini and Aisha as she spoke. "Pack your bags and leave. That's the only way your going to survive this fight."

Mara laughed, stepping forward so she was much closer to Kim. "You mistake…what is it? Hawk Ranger?" She waited for no confirmation. "Well you mistake Hawk Ranger. The only way you're going to survive this fight is if you leave, and give your powers to me." She shoved Kim to the ground with a surprising force.

Trini and Aisha went to help Kim but she waved them off, pushing herself off the ground. Aisha then turned to Mara. "Guess the whole part about villains being completely insane hasn't changed much."

"I'm not insane. I'm actually being quite nice by warning you." The evil smile that was on her face melted away and all that was left was a stone-cold glare. "I want Earth. And nothing, and nobody, is going to stop me. You can expect to hear from me again. I hope you don't have anything important to do anytime soon." Mara held her scepter up , sending a three blasts of red towards Trini, Kim, and Aisha, that sent them to the ground, and then three blasts towards Jason, Adam, and Tommy that seemed to shock them for a few moments but otherwise did nothing. Afterwards, a bolt of red lighting came down and Mara went back up into the sky with it.

In the few minutes aftermath, Jason, Adam, and Tommy watched as the three rangers slowly picked themselves up and the sky began to lighten and go back to it's original clear and sunny appearance. They stood, over the shock that came from two sources; Mara's scepter, and seeing three new rangers. "Who do you think they are?" Jason asked quietly, watching the rangers huddle in a discussion.

"Human girls is all I can tell." Tommy shook his head. "Somebody must have known that Mara woman was coming and sent them up to Phados. She said they had the Great Power."

"They've been rangers before." Adam spoke up quietly. "One of the yellows…she said that villains haven't changed. They've encountered evil before."

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the three rangers coming over to them. The group opened up into a line, so each was in line with one of the rangers.

"Are you three all right?" One yellow, the emblem of a crane on her chest, asked.

"We're fine." Tommy answered for the group.

"We want to thank you for helping in the fight against the Tengas until we got here." The pink ranger extended her gloved hand, shaking Tommy's, then Jason's, then Adam's. "We would also like to give you an explanation. You don't know a place where we could go that's a bit more private do you?"

The three looked at each other for a moment and exchanged a glance. Jason was the first to look back to the rangers. "There's always my place."

"Great." The second yellow, with the emblem of the swallow. "Let's go."

Each ranger held out a hand, and each guy took one, and in a brief second they were teleporting in six streaks of light.

* * *

The six landed in a living room and were silent for a moment. "So what is it that you wanted to explain to us?" Tommy finally asked. He was the most accustomed to coming across rangers, so he was the most in tune with the situation.

"Power down."

The three rangers echoed the phrase and their suits faded from them leaving them in their street clothes, and revealing the familiar faces of Kim, Aisha, and Trini. "Oh my god…you guys didn't." Jason grinned, stepping forward closing the gap between the groups and pulling Trini into a hug, followed by Aisha, followed by Kim. The others started to do the same.

"We didn't what?" Kim questioned, putting her hands on her hips after completing the cycle of hugs. Although they had surprised the boys just now, she was pretty surprised to see them herself.

"Pull a Tommy and appear out of a supposed retirement with new powers." Adam answered her question.

"Hey we didn't switch colors. In order to pull a Tommy you have to switch colors." Everyone except Tommy laughed at Trini's comment.

"I resent that." Tommy protested.

"You resemble it." Aisha retorted just as quickly.

"No seriously…what are you guys doing with powers?" Jason looked at them, as they shared a knowing look.

"It's a long story." Trini informed. "The short of it is that Dulcea found out about Mara and she brought us up to Phaedos."

"So once more we're defenders of the planet." Aisha smirked. "The title that just rolls off of the tongue."

"Tell you what?" Kim began. "We'll give you a longer version after we have lunch and catch up."

"Sounds great. I'll order us some pizza."

* * *

"So who's gonna go first?" Jason put two boxes of pizza on the kitchen table that was surrounded by the entire reunited group. He glanced around quickly to check that they all had drinks and then took a seat in between Trini and Kim.

"I will." Kim started serving herself with a slice of the steaming pizza. "I competed in the games and graduated high school. I wanted to take a year off and catch up on having a life, but I got some endorsement deal offers and I took one for this sports drink." She held up her bottle of water, putting on a fake smile. "Liquid Ambrosia; the drink that gives you the strength of the gods." The smile faded and the bottle went back onto the table as the rest of the group laughed. "It was honestly one of the most disgusting things I have ever tasted, but it sold really well after the campaign and it led to more deals for gymnastics equipment, which led to modeling for sports magazines and stuff like that, and that led to me starting acting. I did some minor guest spots and other jobs and then I decided that I was finally ready to go back to college and that's where I am now. I'm a junior working towards my degree in physical therapy."

"You've been busy." Tommy remarked quietly, looking at his own plate which he had yet to fill with the pizza.

"I guess." Kim shrugged. "What about you?"

There was a certain air of awkwardness between the two as they started to talk, and neither were doing a very good job of ignoring it. "Well my past you all pretty much know about. I developed the Dino Powers, the island blew up, I went to teach at Reefside, Mesagog showed up, I became a Power Ranger again, we destroyed Mesagog along with the powers, and that's that. Lately I've been thinking about moving back here."

Trini took a sip of her iced tea. "I finished the peace conference and went to college in New York. I got a degree in Ancient World Cultures and now I'm a professor of the said subject, at the same school. I guess now I might think about transferring to a college closer to here. What about you Jase?"

"Well I decided to stay in Europe after the Peace Conference and I went to college in Switzerland. Right after I graduated I ran into Adam. We got caught up, and he convinced me to come back to the States, and now we're running the Youth Center together. Aisha?"

"I've just been working in Africa. I was coming back to the states anyway. I guess that my location has been narrowed down to Angel Grove, but I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life now that I'm not going to be working on a plague."

"You'll figure something out." Adam assured. "And if you don't you'll just get a college degree that you have no idea what you'll do with and then you won't actually end up using it that much. That's what happened with me anyways. I stayed in Angel Grove, went to school here, and got a degree in business. After graduation I went backpacking in Europe and ran into Jason. You heard the rest."

"It sounds like we've all been pretty busy." Kim remarked before biting into her pizza.

"Mostly you and Tommy." Jason remarked quietly.

"Uh…yeah." Kim wiped her hands on a napkin. "About that…Tommy can we talk?"

"What?" Tommy turned to her, surprised a bit. "Umm…yeah. We should."

"Good." Kim put the napkin on her plate and stood. "Jase can we use your living room."

"Yeah. Take your time."

"We'll be back in a little bit guys."

* * *

OK. There's this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry about the delay. Thoughts? 


End file.
